Serie di Shōnen Sunday
Si tratta dell' elenco dei manga serializzati su Shukan Shonen Sunday. In grassetto sono indicate le opere di alto profilo. Anni cinquanta 1959 * Thrill Hakase (Osamu Tezuka) (1959) * Zero Man (Osamu Tezuka) (1959-1960) * Umi no Ouji (story by: Aoi Takagaki disegni di: Fujiko Fujio) (1959-1961) * Tonkatsu-chan (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1959) * Dynamic 3 (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1959-1960) * Uchuu Shōnen Tonda (Ryūichi Yokoyama) (1959) * Kaikyuu x Arawaru!! (story by: Tōto Mashū disegni di: Katsumi Masuko) (1959-1961) * Sportsman Kintarō (Hirō Terada) (1959-1963) * Maboroshi Taishō (Katsumi Mashiko) (1959) * Ryūichi Yoru Banashi (Ryūichi Yokoyama) (1959-1960) * Lone Ranger (Tsuneo Yamada) (1959) Anni sessanta 1960 * Kakedaze Dash (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1960) * Yudetamago-kun (Yoshio Surugu) (1960-1963) * Captain Ken (Osamu Tezuka) (1960-1961) * Kon-chan (Hiroshi Ishikawa) (1960) * Shippō Eitarō (story by: Tsunayoshi Takeuchi disegni di: Satoru Ozawa) (1960) * Seibangou 0 Monogatari (Hirō Terada) (1960-1961) * Denkō Red (Kinda Kaneda) (1960) * Tonkachi Musuko (Sanpei Wachi) (1960) * Pink-chan (Shirō Mihara) (1960) * Boku wa Jonbe he (Jirō Tsunoda) (1960) * Yarikuri Tengoku (story by: Kobako Hanato disegni di: Kazuo Maekawa) (1960) 1961 * Iga no Kagemaru (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1961-1966) * Uchuu Keibitai (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1961-1962) * Kaijin Jaguar Man (Monkey Punch) (1961) * Konchaasu Bon Tarō (story by: Totō Mashū disegni di: Katsumi Mashiko) (1961-1962) * Kon-chan Torimonochō (story by: Kobako Hanato art by: Kazuo Maekawa) (1961) * Shōnen Kenia (story by: Sōji Yamakawa disegni di: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1961-1962) * Shiroi Pilot (Osamu Tezuka) (1961-1962) * Bun Bun (Sanpei Wachi) (1961) 1962 * Osomatsu-kun (Fujio Akatsuka) (1962-1969) * Big 1 (Fujiko Fujio) (1962) * Brave Dan (Osamu Tezuka) (1962) * Ōzora no Chikai (Ippei Kuri) (1962-1964) * Kakero Tenba (Hisashi Sekiya) (1962) * Chibikko Chōchō (Sanpei Sachi) (1962) * Tonga Series (Gozōmu Kaga) (1962) 1963 * Akuma no Oto (Osamu Tezuka) (1963) * Kaze no Jirōkichi (Takeuchi Tsunayoshi) (1963) * Ganbare Kenta (Akio Itō) (1963) * Kurayami Godan (Hirō Terada) (1963-1964) * Submarine 707 (Satoru Osawa) (1963-1965) * Bakansu Kozō (Katsumi Mashiko) (1963) * Maburoshi Buntai (Shin Ehara) (1963) * Midori no Mujintō (story by: Yoichirō Minami disegni di: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1963) * Robot-kun (Koremitsu Maetani) (1963) 1964 * Obake no Q-tarō (Fujiko Fujio) (1964-1966) * Inazuma Ace (Jōji Enami) (1964) * Kyūban Dasha (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1964-1965) * Kōtetsu Ningen Shiguma (story by: Mitsuteru Yokoyama disegni di: Kōji Tsukamoto) (1964-1965) * Niji no Sentōtai (Toshio Shōji) (1964) * Black Dan (Jirō Tsunoda) (1964-1966) * Hoero! Racer (Hisashi Sekiya) (1964) * Pocket Rikishi (Yutaka Yoshida) (1964-1965) * Yami no Sakon (Osamu Kishimoto) (1964) 1965 * Legend of Kamui (Sanpei Shirato) (1965-1966) * Kikkai Ikka (Yoshio Surugu) (1965-1968) * The Amazing 3 (Osamu Tezuka) (1965-1966) * Attack Kobushi (Noboru Kawasaki) (1965) * Captain Gorō (Noboru Kawasaki) (1965-1966) * MM Santa (Daisuke Sensa) (1965) * Ore no Taiyō (Jirō Tsunoda) (1965-1966) * Ore wa Yaruzo (Yoshiteru Takano) (1965) * Korya My Futoshi (Shō Murotanitsune) (1965-1966) * Super Jetter (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1965-1966) * Berabō (Kenji Morita) (1965) * Miracle A (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1965-1966) 1966 * The Vampires (Osamu Tezuka) (1966-1967) * Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1966-1968) * Abare Ōshō (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1966-1967) * Kaimushi Kabuton (Jirō Tsunoda) (1966) * Kamen no Ninja Akakage (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1966-1967) * Genjin Bibi (Kyūta Ishikawa) (1966-1967) * Thunder Kid (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1966) * Shinigami Hakase (Noboru Kawasaki) (1966) * Star 9 (Shin Ehara) (1966-1967) * Bōken Gaboten Shima (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1966-1967) * Ryū no Hata (Mikiya Mochizuki) (1966) 1967 * Mou Retsu Atarou (Fujio Akatsuka) (1967-1970) * Pāman (Fujiko F. Fujio) (1967) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (Satoru Ozawa) (1967) * Dororo (Osamu Tezuka) (1967-1968) * Giant Robo (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1967) * Animal One (Noboru Kawasaki) (1967-1968) * Oraa Guzura Dato (story by: Hiroshi Sasagawa disegni di: Rentarō Sakai) (1967-1968) * Captain Ultra (Shunji Obata) (1967) * Captain Scarlet (story by: Sachihiko Kitagawa disegni di: Jōji Enami) (1967-1968) * Guriguri (Jirō Tsunoda) (1967) * Jikogu-kun (Shō Murotanitsune) (1967) * Danganko (Ippei Kuri) (1967-1968) * Hi no Maru Jindai (Miyuki Mochizuki) (1967) 1968 * 21-emon (Fujiko F. Fujio) (1968-1969) * Blue Zone (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1968) * Ah!! Kōshien (story by: Yutaka Irie art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1968) * Akatsuki Sentōtai (Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1968-1969) * Utae!! Mustang (story by: Kazuyu Fukamoto disegni di: Noboru Kawasaki) (1968-1969) * MJ (story by: Tetsuo Kinjō disegni di: Masamichi Yokoyama) (1968) * Kappa no Sanpei (Shigeru Mizuki) (1968-1969) * Judo boy (Tatsuo Yoshida & Ippei Kuri) (1968) * Sasuke (Sanpei Shirato) (1968-1969) * Chikyu Number V7 (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1968-1969) * Tenamonya Ipponyari (story by: Toshio Kagawa disegni di: Jirō Tsunoda) (1968) * Dokachin (story by: Tatsuo Yoshida disegni di: Rentarō Sakai) (1968-1969) * Doctor Tsururi (Shō Murotanitsune) (1968) * Moero Niō (story by: Kazuya Fukumoto disegni di: Shinji Hama) (1968) 1969 * Tensai Bakabon (Fujio Akatsuka) (1969-1970) * Ume-boshi no Denka (Fujiko Fujio) (1969) * Yami no Kaze (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1969) * Orochi: Blood (Kazuo Umezu) (1969-1970) * Kudabare!! Namida-kun (Isami Ishii) (1969-1970) * Gen to Tsugumi (story by: Haruko Sumomo disegni di: Haruo Koyama) (1969-?) * Target (Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1969-1970) * Chikai no Hata (story by: Shiro Jinbō disegni di: Taku Nagayasu) (1969-1970) * Devil King (Takao Saito) (1969-1970) * Doronko Kyūjō (story by: Kazuo Fukumoto disegni di: Jōji Enami) (1969) * Hitokui Tetsudō (story by: Yukio Togawa disegni di: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1969) Anni settanta 1970 * Bukkare Dan (Fujio Akatsuka) (1970-1971) * Oji-san Rokatobo (Yoshio Surugu) (1970-1973) * Zeni Geba (George Akiyama) (1970-1971) * Again (Kazuo Umezu) (1970-1972) * Dame Oyaji (Mitsutoshi Furuya) (1970-1982) * CM Yarou (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1970) * Otoko do Ahō Kōshien (story by: Mamoru Sasaki art by: Shinji Mizushima) (1970-1975, 1999) * Group Gin (Takao Saito) (1970) * Go!! Gō!! Nonsense (Go Nagai) (1970) * The Shikibburu (Hideo Atsuma) (1970) * Dekkadeka (Tsutomu Oyamada) (1970) * Tobenai Tsubasa (story by: Hisao Maki art by: Sachio Umemoto) (1970-1971) * Maro (Go Nagai) (1970-1971) * Yoake no Makki (Mikiya Mochizuki) (1970) 1971 * Rettsuragon (Fujio Akatsuka) (1971-1974) * Senbe (Fujiko Fujio) (1971-1972) * Seishun Dobaku (story by: Hisao Maki art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1971) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (Shigeru Mizuki) (1971) * Abare Fubuki (story by: Kai Takizawa art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1971) * Glass no Nō (Osamu Tezuka) (1971) * Kenka no Bible (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Isami Ishii) (1971) * Kokuhaku (George Akiyama) (1971) * Cyborg Ace (story by: Jacques Lacan art by: Hideaki Kitano) (1971-1972) * Subahen (Go Nagai) (1971) * Sokkyūya (Yoshisato Kōsan) (1971) * Tabidate! Hirarin (Tatsuhiko Yamagami) (1971) * Tamagawa-kun (Tsutomu Adachi) (1971) * Challenge D (story by: Toshirō Ishidō art by: Motonori Ōkura) (1971-1972) * Hadashi no Bun (Shinji Nagashima) (1971) * Hato to Sakura (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Takeshi Shinden) (1971) * Rekka (Takao Saito) (1971) 1972 * Dust 18 (Osamu Tezuka) (1972) * The Moon (George Akiyama) (1972-1973) * Thunder Mask (Osamu Tezuka) (1972-1973) * The Drifting Classroom (Kazuo Umezu) (1972-1974) * Akadō Suzunosuke (Tsunayoshi Takeuchi) (1972) * Arajin no Musuko (story by: Himiko Hichō art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1972) * Oi! Boketan (Big Jō) (1972-1973) * Kantarō Monogatari (Hiroshi Motomiya) (1972) * Kibahashiri (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Takumi Nakayasu) (1972) * Kedaman (Go Nagai) (1972) * Koma ga Mau (Yasuichi Oshima) (1972-1973) * The Man (George Akiyama) (1972-1973) * Judo Sanka (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1972-1975) * Jinzō-Ningen Kikaider (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1972-1974) * Nagareboshi Sub (Yoshisato Takayama) (1972) * Hiyoshi no Shiro (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1972) * Fūma Kotarō (story by: Gyūjirō art by: Ken Ishikawa) (1972) * Fuefuki Dōji (story by: Hisao Kitamura art by: Masanobu Asai) (1972-1973) * Tatsu ga Kiru! (story by: Mamoru Sasaki art by: Isami Ishii) (1972-1973) 1973 * Inazuman (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1973-1974) * Ore wa Chokkaku (Yū Koyama) (1973-1976) * Ultraman Taro (Ken Ishikawa) (1973) * Okkaa Yakuza (story by: Akira Hayasaka art by: Yōsuke Tamaru) (1973) * Catch Man (Yasuichi Oshima) (1973-1974) * Kuroi Washi (Baron Yoshimoto) (1973-1974) * Diamond Eye (story by: Kōhan Kawauchi art by: Katsumi Hashimoto) (1973-1974) * Dororon Enma-kun (Go Nagai) (1973) * Jinjin no Jin (story by: Kimio Komatsu art by: Jōya Kagemaru) (1973) 1974 * Shōnen Friday (Fujio Akatsuka) (1974-1975) * Kikkai Baba (Yoshio Surugu) (1974-1976) * Pro Golfer Saru (Fujiko Fujio (A)) (1974, 1975-1978) * Otoko Gumi (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1974-1979) * Ganbare Robokon (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1974-1975) * Oira Sukeban (a.k.a Delinquent in Drag) (Go Nagai) (1974-1976) * Getter Robo (Go Nagai & Ken Ishikawa) (1974-1976) * Musashi (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Noboru Kawasaki) (1974-1977) 1975 * Nora Gaki (Fujio Akatsuka) (1975-1976) * Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenja Gokko (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1975-1976) * Ikkyū-san (Shinji Mizushima) (1975-1977) * Kamen Godamaru (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1975) * Kibasen (story by: Kai Takizawa art by: Mitsuru Adachi) (1975) * Goemon Rokku (Shin Tamura) (1975-1976) * Tenkaiichi Ōmonoten (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Yasuichi Ōshima) (1975-1977) 1976 * Kaa-chan No. 1 (Fujio Akatsuka) (1976-1977) * Doggu World (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1976-1977) * Ganbare Genki (Yū Koyama) (1976-1981) * Survival (Takao Saito) (1976-1980) * Makoto-chan (Kazuo Umezu) (1976-1981, 1988-1989) * Gamushara (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mitsuru Adachi) (1976) * Ginrin Jaguar (story by: Buronson art by: Ryō Sakonji) (1976) * God Arm (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Jirō Kuwada) (1976-1977) * Soggy Papa (George Akiyama) (1976) * Boku Chan Sensei (Kimio Yanigasawa) (1976) * Megiddo no Hi (Jirō Tsunoda) (1976) 1977 * Gag Ariki (Fujio Akatsuka) (1977) * Akai Pegasus (Motoka Murakami) (1977-1979) * Oyako Deka (story by: Norio Hayashi art by: Yasuichi Oshima) (1977-1981) * Akai Pegasus (Motoka Murakami) (1977-1979) * Eiyū Shikkaku (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1977-1978) * Katsumi (Takao Yaguchi) (1977) * Ginrin Tama (story by: Buronson art by: Ryō Sakonji) (1977) * Seishun no Kawa (George Akiyama) (1977-1978) * Tsukiya (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Hōsei Hasegawa) (1977) * Dekin Boy (Shin Takura) (1977-1979) * Tobetobe Tonbi (Hōsei Hasegawa) (1977-1978) 1978 * Seishun Dobutsuen Zoo (storia di: Kazuo Koike disegni di: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1978-1981) * Urusei Yatsura (Rumiko Takahashi) (1978-1987) * Space Opera Chūgaku (Go Nagai) (1978-1979) * Hit and Run (Hideo Aya) (1978-1980) * Yakyū Mushi (Hideo Hijiri) (1978) * Ryokudō-kun (Baron Yoshimoto) (1978-1979) 1979 * Cyborg 009 (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1979-1981) * Doro Fighter (Motoka Murakami) (1979-1981) * Abare Taikai (Noboru Rokuda) (1979) * Dash Kappei (Noboru Rokuda) (1979-1982) * Futari no Shogun (Osamu Tezuka) (1979) * Bangai Kōshien (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mamoru Uchiyama) (1979-1982) * Akkan Man (Shin Tamura) (1979-1980) * Goronbomatsu (story by: Jirō Gyū art by: Keisuke Kyūjū) (1979) * Basubon Tokkyū (Pikaichi Soratobi) (1979) * Funsen Yodels (Satoru Sunōchi) (1979) * Hotto Keddogu (Masaru Makino) (1979) * Wanten Tantei (Masaru Makino) (1979) Anni ottanta 1980 * Pro Wrestling Superstar Retsuden (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Kunichika Harada) (1980-1983) * Katte ni Yorimichi (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1980) * Sasuga no Sarutobi (Fujihiko Hosono) (1980-1984) * Otoko Oozora (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1980-1982) * Super Rider (Osamu Ishiwata) (1980-1982) * I Love Ayume (Tsuhiro Kasugami) (1980) * Uridase! Panpusu (Chisatoru Snow) (1980) * Seishun Knuckle 4 (Haru Hosokawa) (1980) * Tadaima Jugyouchuu! (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1980-1983) * Haruyo Koi (Hidenori Hara) (1980) * Hockey Wolf (story by: Yō Takeyama art by: Tatsuoki Kobayashi) (1980) 1981 * Touch (Mitsuru Adachi) (1981-1986) * Sayonara Sankaku (Hidenori Hara) (1981-1984) * Hashire! Haruma (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1981) * Dokkiri Doctor (Fujihiko Hosono) (1981-1982) * Futari Daka (Kaoru Shintani) (1981-1985) * Damekko Yuki-chan (Shinmaru Satō) (1981-1983) * Ten Made Agare (story by: Sho Fumimura art by: Tatsuo Kanai) (1981-1982) * Tokukyū GO! (Takao Saito) (1981-1982) * Neri Wasabi Kyōsō Kyoku (Kazuya Kimita) (1981) * Hashire! Haruma (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1981) * Musashi no Ken (Motoka Murakami) (1981-1985) * Yūta Yunaika (Yasuichi Ōshima) (1981-1982) 1982 * Ore wa Namazumono. (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1982-1984) * Gu Gu Ganmo (Fujihiko Hosono) (1982-1985) * Hi no Tama Boy (Osamu Ishiwata) (1982-1985) * Kochantorei (story by: Jirō Gyū art by: Tomomi Ogata) (1982-1983) * Dart Tokyū (Yoshiaki Abiru) (1982-1983) * Torai Torai (story by: Ryuuji Mizutani art by: Mamoru Uchiyama) (1982) * Nanka Ayakai!? (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Kei Satomi) (1982-1984) * Hashire Kakeru (Takeshi Miya) (1982-1984) * Pinto Pittashi! (Masayoshi Ishida) (1982-1983) * Love Z (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1982-1984) 1983 * Seiunji (Ryoichi Ikegami) (1983-1984) * Green Grass (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1983-1984) * Blazing Transfer Student (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1983-1985, 1999) * Sono Ki ni Natte Mo (Akihiko Tanimura) (1983) * Sono Na mo Agarō (Noboru Rokuda) (1983) * Harumi 120% (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1983-1984) * Yōki no Kamome (Noboru Rokuda) (1983-1985) 1994 * Mermaid Saga (Rumiko Takahashi) (1984-1994) (Published infrequently) * Just Meet (Hidenori Hara) (1984-1987) * Pro Wrestling Taishōfu (Kunichika Harada) (1984) * Seikun Urufu (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1984-1985) * ZINGY (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Atsushi Kamijo) (1984) * Sprinter (Yū Koyama) (1984-1987) * Ragnarok Guy (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1984-1985) * Eichi Man (Kōichirō Yasunaga) (1984) * Shirobe (Takao Yaguchi) (1984) * Ao Kobushi Okami (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1984-1985) * Datsusen Gennen (story by: Taku Hiura art by: Kei Satomi) (1984-1985) * No. 1 Linna (Masayoshi Ishida) (1984) * Harukana Bishi (Takeshi Miya) (1984-1985) * Fighting Sweeper (Kenji Nakatsu) (1984) * Blizzard Princess (Kazuyoshi Suzumiya) (1984) * Megunchi Monogatari (Yūichi Ogata) (1984) 1985 * Aosora Floppy (Fujihiko Hosono) (1985-1986) * Mai the Psychic Girl (story by: Kazuya Kudo art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1985-1986) * B.B. (Osamu Ishiwata) (1985-1991) * To-Y (Atsushi Kamijo) (1985-1987) * Tenchi Muyo/This Side Up (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Kenji Okamura) (1985-1986) * Night Bird (Kei Satomi) (1985-1986) * Balancer (Kaoru Shintani) (1985-1986) * Rikugun Nakano Yobikō (Kōichirō Yasunaga) (1985) * Chotto Yoroshiku (Satoshi Yoshida) (1985-1987) * The Ultimate Superman R (Masami Yuki) (1985-1987) * Suteki ni Yabanjin (Kazuyoshi Suzumiya) (1985) * Hound Eleven (Kenji Okamura) (1985) 1986 * Happi Chokuzen (Katsu Aki) (1986-1988) * Okappiki Eiji (Eisaku Kubonouchi) (1986) * Kaze wo Nuke! (Motoka Murakami) (1986-1988) * Toshō Boy (Ryōji Ryuzaki) (1986-1988) * Doki Doki Heartbeat (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1986-1987) * Panic Hōteishiki (Tetsuhiro Koshita) (1986-1987) * Moeru V (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1986) * Ryū (story by: Masao Yajima art by: Akira Oze) (1986-1988) 1987 * Rough (Mitsuru Adachi) (1987-1989) * Ranma ½ (Rumiko Takahashi) (1987-1996) * I'm Namu (Fujihiko Hosono) (1987) * Kamen Rider BLACK (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1987-1988) * Aozora Shot (Hideki Mori) (1987-1991) * Ayame ni Oteage! (Shimpei Itoh) (1987-1988) * Kuruman BOY (Katōwa) (1987) * Koshien ga Suki! (Toshiyuki Mutsu) (1987) * GOAL (Kenji Okamura) (1987) * Kotton Tetsumaru (Tetsuo Aoki) (1987-1988) * Joshi Chūgakusei Note (Hideki Terashima) (1987) * Suiyō Bokenasu Shiteseki (Masahiko Kikuni) (1987) * Sports Tenko Mari (Eiyū Aoyama) (1987-1989) * Smile for Mii (Kei Satomi) (1987-1989) * Kōgen Mura he Yōkoso (Mio Murao) (1987-1988) * Chichi Monogatari Ono (story by: Kazuyoshi Inaba & Noasobi Awa art by: Kei Honjō) (1987-1988) * Totsugeki Wolf (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1987) * Bucchigiri (Yū Nakahara) (1987-1989) * Bokura wa √3 (Satoru Matsumura) (1987) 1988 * Magic Kaito (Gosho Aoyama) (1988-attuale) (irregolare) * Yaiba (Gosho Aoyama) (1988-1993) * Akai Pegasus II Sho (storia di: Motoka Murakami disegni di: Kiyokazu Chiba) (1988-1989) * Kenji (storia di: Ryuchi Matsuda disegni di: Yoshihide Fujiwara) (1988-1992) * My Pace Fūtarō (Hidenori Hara) (1988) * Tearful Soldier (storia di: Kazuya Kudo disegni di: Taku Kitazaki) (1988-1989) * Wind Up!! (Yasuhiro Koizumi) (1988-1989) * Ucchare Goshogawara (Tsuyoshi Nakaima) (1988-1991) * Kyō kara ore wa!! (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1988-1997) * Bakkure Ippei (Ryouji Ryuuzaki) (1988-1990) * Mobile Police Patlabor (Masami Yuki) (1988-1994) * Hikari Ikanga Gakuen (storia di: Iwasaki Ikanga disegni di: Tomoaki Ogawa) (1988) * Dokachin Kid (Shigeru Koshiba) (1988) * Bimi Paradise (storia di: Yuri Yumeno disegni di: Kazuhiro Honma) (1988-1989) * Bear Mader Ryusuke (storia di: Chiaki Hashiba disegni di: Kenji Okamura) (1988-1989) * Matador (storia di: Naotaka Taki disegni di: Sōichi Moto) (1988) 1989 * Hoshikuzu Paradise (Katsu Aki) (1989-1991) * Free Kick! (Hidenori Hara) (1989-1990) * Obi wo gyutto ne! (Katsutoshi Kawai) (1989-1995) * Shōnen (story by: Masao Yajima disegni di: Yū Koyama) (1989) * MAD STONE (Hidehisa Masaki) (1989) * Spriggan (story by: Hiroshi Takashige disegni di: Ryoji Minagawa) (1989) * Kenta Yarimasu! (Takuya Mitsuda) (1989-1994) * Heavy (Motoka Murakami) (1989-1990) * Tuck In (story by: Tomohiko Tanikawa disegni di: Masahiro Suzuki) (1989) * Mash (Takatoshi Yamada) (1989-1992) * DaDa! (Satoshi Yoshida) (1989-1991) * Otokichi-kun no Piano Monogatari (Reiko Hayashi) (1989-1992) * Dinosaur Carnival (Etsuko Ueda) (1989-1992) * Geo-Police Joe (Kei Satomi) (1989-1990) * Terrible Shōnen-dan (Tori·Miki) (1989) * Dr. Shiina no Kyōikuteki Shidō!! (Takashi Shiina) (1989) * Ninkimono de Ikō (Yū Nakahara) (1989-1990) Anni novanta 1990 * Niji Iro Tōgarashi (Mitsuru Adachi) (1990-1992) * Tatoeba Konna Love Song (Taku Kitazaki) (1990-1991) * Heavy Metal Koshien (Nonki Miyasu) (1990-1991) * Tough (Noriaki Nagai) (1990-1991) * Amaku Kiken na Nampa Deka (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1990) * Baron (Noboru Rokuda) (1990-1993) * Ushio to Tora (Kazuhiro Fujita) (1990-1996) * Welcome (Migio Yanagisawa) (1990) * Unoken no Bakuhatsu Ugyaa!! (Kenichi Unose) (1990-1991) * Chiku Chiku Uni Uni (Sensha Yoshida) (1990-1992) 1991 * Oritsuin Kunomaru no Shogai (story by: Ōji Hiroi disegni di: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1991-1992) * Go!! Southern Ice Hockey Club (Koji Kumeta) (1991-1996) * Very Good Manten!! (Atsuo Kuwasawa) (1991) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Takashi Shiina) (1991-1999) * Twinkle Twinkle Idol Star (Hikaru Toyama) (1991-1993) * Sengoku Kōshien ~Kyūinushi Densetsu~ (Kōji Kiriyama) (1991-1992) * PATI-PATI (Yume Matsumura) (1991) * Fullmetal Boxer (story by: Hiroshi Oda disegni di: Tatsuyoshi Kobayashi) (1991-1992) * Honō no Ninjaman (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1991-1992) * Makasete Eruna (Kaoru Yamada) (1991) * Lucky Guy (Yokoshima Shunpū) (1991) 1992 * H2 (Mitsuru Adachi) (1992-1999) * Chouryuu Senki Sauros Knight (Katsu Aki) (1992-1993) * Jesus (story by: Kyoichi Nanatsuki disegni di: Yoshihide Fujiwara) (1992-1995) * Ossu! Shōrenji (Hiroyuki Kikuta) (1992-1994) * Fu·ta·ri (Taku Kitazaki) (1992-1993) * Ojisan Boy!! Shōgaku Chūgakusei (Seiji Watanabe) (1992) * Oretachi no Field (Kenichi Muraeda) (1992-1998) * Kakutou Oumonogo Byun Boy (story by: Yasushi Hironaka disegni di: Keisuke Niwa) (1992) * Geki Saru Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1992) * Kōtei Senshi Hankyū (story by: Masaru Miyazuki disegni di: Ami Saitō) (1992) * Jōdan Jyanai yo! (Muneo Saitō) (1992-1994) * Tokio (Yū Nakahara) (1992-1993) * Tōkon Shōjō (Fumihiro Hayashizaki) (1992) * Hiten Bōsō Denshō MAOH (story by: Sasuke Oigshima disegni di: Etsuya Amajishi) (1992-1993) 1993 * Third Baseman No.4 (Gosho Aoyama) (1993) * LOVe (Osamu Ishiwata) (1993-1999) * Uwasa no Otokomae (Satoshi Yoshida) (1993-1996) * Itadakimasu! (Takatoshi Yamada) (1993-1996) * Osaruna Masaru-kun (Kiyoshi Hasegawa) (1993-1994) * Gakuen Teikoku Ore wa Jubei! (story by: Ōji Hiroi disegni di: Masahiko Nakahira) (1993) * Geki Tori Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1993) * B•F Fish Boys (Kengo Kimura) (1993-1994) 1994 * R・PRINCESS (Nobuyuki Anzai) (1994-1995) * Detective Conan (AKA Cased Closed) (Gosho Aoyama) (1994-)* * MAJOR (Takuya Mitsuda) (1994-)* * Drum Knuckle -Final Fight- (story by: Toshiki Inoue disegni di: Shinobu Inokuma) (1994) * Ganba! Fly High (story by: Shinji Morisue disegni di: Hiroyuki Kikuta) (1994-2000) * Masurao (Taku Kitazaki) (1994-1996) * Jaja Uma Grooming Up! (Masami Yuki) (1994-2000) * Geki Inu Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1994) * Shout! (Yōzō Shimizu) (1994-1995) * Super Street Fighter II: Cammy Gaiden (Masahiko Nakahira) (1994) * Masurao ~Yoshitsune Ki~ (Taku Kitazaki) (1994-1996) * Mugen Zero (Eiji Kawakubo) (1994) 1995 * Rekka no honō (Nobuyuki Anzai) (1995-2002) * Dan Doh!! (story by: Nobuhiro Sakata disegni di: Daichi Banjou) (1995-2000) * Firefighter! Daigo of Fire Company M (Masahito Soda) (1995-1999) * Enya KODOMO Ninpōchō (Hiromi Morishita) (1995-1997) * Go-Go Ecchan no Caster Mairuzo! (Takashi Hashiguchi) (1995) * Sabaku no Yakyūbu (Jōkura Kōji) (1995-1997) * Tokyo Banchō (Keisuke Suzuki) (1995-1997) * Tokimeki High School Keiji Sakura ni Omaskase (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1995) * Dolphin Brain (Reiji Yamada) (1995) 1996 * InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi) (1996-2008) * Monkey Turn (Katsutoshi Kawai) (1996-2005) * Nagisa Me Kounin (Taku Kitazaki) (1996-1999) * Taiyō no Senshi Poka Poka (Koji Kumeta) (1996-1997) * Warp Boy (story by: Kazuhiko Arao disegni di: Tokihiko Matsuura) (1996) * Accidents (Takatoshi Yamada) (1996-1998) * Aho Aho Gakuen (Aoba Hisayoshi) (1996) * Shinsei Motemote Oukoku (Ken Nagai) (1996-2000) * Hikenden Kira (story by: Takeru Aose disegni di: Yūki Miyoshi) (1996-1997) 1997 * Tuxedo Gin (Tokihiko Matsuura) (1997-2000) * Gaki-san (Yoshio Surugu) (1997-1999) * ARMS (story by: Kyoichi Nanatsuki disegni di: Ryoji Minagawa) (1997-2002) * Devil & Devil (Yūki Miyoshi) (1997-2000) * Karakuri Circus (Kazuhiro Fujita) (1997-2006) * Gain (Tsuyoshi Nakaima) (1997-1998) * Fancy Zatsuwazadan (Junichi Kuroba) (1997-1999) * Mō Sungoi!! (Hirotatsu Minami) (1997) 1998 * ''Salad Days'' (Shinobu Inokuma) (1998-2001) * Katte ni Kaizō (Kōji Kumeta) (1998-2004) * Spin Out (Hiroyuki Nishimori & Santa Harukaze) (1998-1999) * The Wind of Fight (story by: Kazuto Wakakuwa disegni di: Satoshi Yamamoto) (1998-2000) 1999 * Passport Blue (Osamu Ishiwata) (1999-2001) * Fantasista (Michiteru Kusaba) (1999-2004) * Kidou Komuin Kamoshika! (Kenichi Muraeda) (1999-2000) * Ayumu no Koma (Kazuhiro Murakawa) (1999-2000) * Tenshi na konamaiki (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1999-2003) * Dainamu Itou! (Pero Sugimoto) (1999-2002) * Tokyo Keiji (Keisuke Suzuki) (1999) * Men Soul!!! (Hirotatsu Minami) (1999-2001) Anni duemila 2000 * Itsumo Misora (Mitsuru Adachi) (2000-2001) * Dan Doh!! Xi (story by: Nobuhiro Sakata disegni di: Daichi Banjou) (2000-2003) * Brave Saru s (Tokihiko Matsuura) (2000) * Mister Japan (Takashi Shiina) (2000-2001) * Libero Revolution (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2000-2002) * Togari (Yoshinori Natsume) (2000-2002) * Ōmunehari (Shinji Saijō) (2000-2001) * Takeru Michi (story by: Yaeko Yamato disegni di: Naoya Ogawa) (2000-2001) * Dōbutsu no Kame-chan (Kenji Sōsai) (2000-2002) * Heisei Tokimeki Rikishi Punyarin (Shirokura Kōji) (2000-2001) * Marvelous (Yūji Takemura) (2000) 2001 * Konjiki no Gash! (a.k.a Zatch Bell) (Makoto Raiku) (2001-2008) * HORIZON (Hiroyuki Kikuta) (2001) * Rising Sun (storia di: Buronson disegni di: Tokihiko Matsuura) (2001) * Iruka!! (Takashi Tanabe) (2001) * Do! Rill!! (Yūgo Ishikawa) (2001-2002) * Pangea no musume Kunie (Masami Yuki) (2001-2002) * Night lovers (storia di: Kentarō Fumizuki disegni di: Yōzō Shimizu) (2001) * Bullet (Yūki Miyoshi) (2001) 2002 * Katsu! (Mitsuru Adachi) (2002-2005) * Shijō saikō no deshi Kenichi (Syun Matsuena) (2002-)* * La legge di Ueki (Tsubasa Fukuchi) (2002-2004) * Yakitate!! Japan (Takashi Hashiguchi) (2002-2007) * Midori no hibi (Kazurou Inoue) (2002-2004) * Kaze no tachibana (Shinobu Inokuma) (2002-2003) * Idejuu! (Moritaishi) (2002-2005) * 365 no yuki (Shinji Saicho) (2002) * Ichiban-yu Kanata (Takashi Shiina) (2002-2003) * Kimi no kakera (Shin Takahashi) (2002-2004) * Ōtori Bomber (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2002-2003) * D-Live!! (Ryoji Minagawa) (2002-2006) * Senpuu no tachibana (Shinobu Inokuma) (2002-2003) * Fight no akatsuki (Takao Aoyagi) (2002-2004) 2003 * Wild life (Masato Fujisaki) (2003-2008) * MÄR (Nobuyuki Anzai) (2003-2006) * Kekkaishi (Yellow Tanabe) (2003-)* * Ore-sama wa? (Pero Sugimoto) (2003-2005) * Uttare Daikichi! (story by: Kazuto Wakakuwa disegni di: Yūji Takemura) (2003-2004) * Kuromatsu - The Nobelest (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2003) * Shōnen Thunder (Yukio Katayama) (2003) * Denjin 1 Gō (Junichi Kurobayama) (2003) * Rakugaki Fighter ~Hero of Saint Paint~ (Kunihiko Nakai) (2003-2004) * Robot Boys (story by: Kyōichi Nanatsuki disegni di: Atsushi Kamikawa) (2003-2004) 2004 * Hayate the Combat Butler (Kenjiro Hata) (2004-)* * Dan Doh!! Next Generation (storia di: Nobuhiro Sakata disegni di: Daichi Banjou) (2004-2005) * Dōshirō de Gozaru (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (2004-2006) * Kaikisenban! Juugorou (Eiji Kawakubo) (2004) * Kurozakuro (Yoshinori Natsume) (2004-2006) * Codename: Babyface (Hosana Tanaka) (2004) * Kowashiyagamon (Shun Fujiki) (2004-2005) * Shishunki Keiji Minoru Kobayashi (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2004-2005) * Tōyūki (Yōhei Sakai) (2004-2005) 2005 * Ani-funjatta! (Shin Ogasawara) (2005-2008) * Cross Game (Mitsuru Adachi) (2005-2010) * Ai Kora (Kazurou Inoue) (2005-2008) * Zettai Karen Children (Takashi Shiina) (2005-)* * La Legge di Ueki Plus (Tsubasa Fukuchi) (2005, 2007) * Ayakashidō Hōrai (Tatsuya Kaneda original concept by: Kazuhiro Fujita) (2005) * Miagete Goran (Michiteru Kusaba) (2005-2006) * Saikyō! Toritsu Aoizaka kōkō yakyūbu (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2005-2010) * Neko navi (Pero Sugimoto) (2005-2007) * Blizzard axel (Nakaba Suzuki) (2005-2007) 2006 * Golden Age (Kazuyuki Samukawa) (2006-2009) * Bushin (Daichi Banjou) (2006-2007) * Darren Shan (Takahiro Arai) (2006-2009) * MÄR Ω (Kōichirō Hoshino) (2006-2007) * Bakegyamon (Mitsuhisa Tamura original concept by: Kazuhiro Fujita) (2006-2007) * Rangeman (Moritaishi) (2006-2007) * Grandline (Masanori Yoshida) (2006) * Hijiri Kesshō Albatross (Tamiki Wagaki) (2006) * Tasukete! Flower Man (Omi Kaneyama) (2006-2007) * Chitei Shōnen Chappy (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2006) * Harunokuni (story by: Myō Hamanaka disegni di: Hirō Nakamichi) (2006) 2007 * Ifrit: danzai no enjin (Masanori Yoshida) (2007-2008) * Gamble! (Mitsuru Kaga) (2007-2009) * Ocha nigosu (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (2007-2009) * Meteorite breed (Haruka Shii) (2007-2008) * Maou: Juvenile Remix (storia di: Kotaro Isaka disegni di: Megumi Osuka) (2007-2009) * Dive!! (story by: Eto Mori disegni di: Masahiro Ikeno) (2007-2008) * Marine hunter (Shiro Otsuka) (2007-2008) * Obou Samba (Kosuke Ijima) (2007) * Kunai den (Iori Tabasa) (2007-2008) * Kongō Banchō (Nakaba Suzuki) (2007-2009) * Donburako (Bungo Yamashita) (2007) * Mari to koinu no monogatari (storia di: Shinji Kuwabara e Ikkyō Ōno, disegni di: Yū Tamenaga) (2007) 2008 * Saijō no meii (Takashi Hashiguchi) (2008-)* * LOST + BRAIN (Akira Ootani) (2008) * Hide & Closer (Haro Aso) (2008-2009) * Gekkō jōrei (Kazuhiro Fujita) (2008-)* * Onidere (Yōsuke Crystalna) (2008-)* * Kami nomizo shiru sekai (Tamiki Wakaki) (2008-)* * Mixim☆11 (Nobuyuki Anzai) (2008-)* * Traumeister (Atsushi Nakayama) (2008-2009) * Mitsuboshi no Speciality (Gō Yakō) (2008-2009) * Artist Acro (Ato Sakurai) (2008-2009) * King Golf (Kensuke Sasaki) (2008-)* * Arata Kangatari ~Engaku Kougatari~ (Yuu Watase) (2008-)* 2009 *Hajimete no aku (Shun Fujiki) (2009-)* *Itsuwari Bito - Utsuho (Yuki Inuma) (2009-2010) *Yaoyoroo! (Natsumin) (2009-2009) *Defense Devil (Youn In-Wan) & (Yang Kyung-Il) (2009-)* *Rinne (Rumiko Takahashi) (2009-)* *Magi (Shinobu Ohtaka) (2009-)* *Dennō Yūki Club (Shin Ogasawara) (2009-)* *Jio to Ōgon to kinjirareta mahô (Ayumi Kirihata) (2009-2010) *Tomorrows (Shinjin Deguchi) (2009-)* *Le Tour! (Akira Otani) (2009-)* Anni dieci 2010 *Arago ~London Shikei Tokushu Hanzai Sōsakan~ (Takahiro Arai) (2010-)* *Kunisaki Izumo no Jijō (Aya Hirakawa) (2010-)* *Kaitai Shinsho Ø (Chiyo Kenmotsu) (2010-)* *T.r.a.p. (Eco Yamatoya) (2010-)* Categoria:Riviste di anime e manga Categoria:Riviste giapponesi